Electrical plug connections are required for a variety of applications, e.g. for connecting coaxial cables for radio frequency applications or for the connection of other components with each other and with the cabling, e.g. in automotive applications. The difficulty with these connections is that the plug connection must be prevented from separating. For this reason, numerous fixing devices are known which prevent the separation of the two sides of a plug connector. A fixed connection can be made by means of a very wide range of fixing devices, e.g. by means of several auxiliary elements, which provide the connection by means of a rotary movement. This connection method is preferred for approximately cylindrical plug connectors. Alternatively, the connection between, e.g. rectangular plug connectors, is achieved by slide elements, which lock together by means of spring elements.
Various fixing devices for plug connectors are suggested in US 2015/0177467 A1. Here, a number of additional components, such as pins, snap joints, spring elements etc., are recommended to protect the plug against twisting out.
US 2006/0172580A1 proposes the fixation of the plug connector by means of several elements that have to be joined together. The connection is mainly made by the initial twisting of one of the elements and the fixation is provided by spring arms, which lock on or snap into corresponding counter elements.
DE 91 05 436 U1 discloses a plug connector arrangement with an operator element in the form of a rotating ring for the fixation of the two plug connectors. When the two plug connectors are connected, the rotating ring is twisted, by means of a bayonet-like connection, over both plug connectors so that it encloses part of each of the plugs. The final fixation of the two plug connectors is provided by the locking protrusions on the external circumference of one of the plug connectors and the locking recesses arranged on the inside of the rotating ring, which lock together when the rotating ring is twisted on and reaches its end position.
The previously suggested plug connector arrangements are of only limited use for radio frequency applications, because they either comprise of a large number of parts or require too much space. With solutions involving several parts, this causes the problem that the solution becomes costly on account of the number of parts. In addition, there is the risk that intermodulations can occur if the parts are not accurately matched to each other or if non-intermodulation-free material has been used in order to prevent wear. In addition, assembly of the parts is complicated and therefore costly. In the case of solutions which only require a small number of parts the problem exists that, for example, on account of a rotating ring required for the connection a certain amount of space is needed, so that several plug connectors cannot be arranged closely spaced, which, in turn, further increases the costs.
For this reason, the purpose of this invention is to provide matching plug connectors and a plug connector arrangement, with which the problems described above are solved. In particular, miniaturization of the plug connectors or the total system of the plug connector arrangement shall be realized. This task is solved by the features in the invention described in the independent patent claims. Advantageous embodiments are the subjects of the dependent claims.